


Tattoos and Flower Crowns.

by BeccaBluejay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, M/M, Punk!Draco Pastel!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:19:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaBluejay/pseuds/BeccaBluejay
Summary: Harry is a pastel boi and Draco is a punk. What happens when the two meet? I think we all know what happens.





	Tattoos and Flower Crowns.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this! Make sure to check out my account here and on Wattpad @SociallyAwkwardTeen5 for more Drarry oneshots.

Harry stared at the grey building in front of him and took a deep breath. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach and he tugged at the cuffs of his pale pink sweater subconsciously. He began to walk slowly towards the building. A bell rings inside, unheard by him, and students begin pouring out of the double doors. They were chatting and Harry froze at the sight of them. He takes another deep breath and forces himself to walk forward. He slips in between the students, taking care not to brush off of them. He made his way into the school almost unnoticed and sighed in relief. Then froze again. He faced another dilemma. _Where’s the office?!_

He shook his head and made his way through the halls of his new school. He wandered, not exactly aimlessly. Until another bell rang, startling him. He was beginning to get frustrated now. He stomped his foot. Yes. He’s a child, don’t judge him. Spotting a men’s bathroom out of the corner of the his eye, he headed over to it. He picked at the chipped black nail varnish on his nails. He pouted at the faded daisies adorning the nails. _I only did these yesterday._

He stared at his reflection and fixed his hair, tugging at the unruly black strands uselessly. He huffed. His pastel pink sweater hung off his thin frame and fell past his hips onto his light blue jeans. His white converse were scuffed and practically grey at this point.

The door to the bathroom slammed open and Harry jumped, colliding with the edge of the sink. The guy who came in scrutinised him with narrowed eyes and he tsked. Harry stared at him. He wore a tight black tee and a pair of black skinnys. He wore a worn leather jacket and worn leather boots. Harry could see a tendril of a tattoo peeking out from under the cuff of his jacket. His pale blond, almost silvery hair fell into his eyes. And his eyes…..They glinted dangerously, an almost surreal shade of metallic silver. The guy slammed the door behind him and Harry jumped again, face reddening when he realised just how long he was staring at him. He muttered an apology and hurried out of the bathroom. It wasn’t until he was two corridors away that he realised that he should have asked the guy for directions to the office. _Sugar_. Luckily he saw a teacher walking a little ways down the corridor and only hesitated a moment before calling out. The teacher kindly directed him to the office and Harry scurried away from her, mumbling a thank you.

He finally reached the office. _Thank God._ A red haired receptionist sat at the desk, typing quickly at the computer in front of her. She chewed on the end of an unlit cigarette.   
She didn’t look up when Harry walked in, not even when he cleared his throat. He opened his mouth to speak but she held up one fake nailed finger, as if she could hear the breath he took in order to speak. She clacked at the computer noisily and pressed one key before swivelling around in her chair to face him. Her beehive hairdo swayed dangerously and Harry couldn’t help but watch it, entranced. It moved with each miniscule movement and looked like it would collapse any moment. The receptionist tugged the cigarette out of her mouth and flicked it into the metal waste basket beside her. “What?” She demanded finally. Her voice was raspy and Harry felt like she should have auditioned for the role of Estelle on Friends. He cleared his throat again. “I’m the new student.” He said lamely. The receptionist stared at him disinterestedly. “Harry Potter?” He asked. _Why am I asking? She’s the receptionist!_ She swivelled around and began clacking at the computer again. A printer began to whir and she turned back around to him, ripping the page out of the white machine. “Here.” She drawled. “Schedule, map and anything else they give new kids. Locker number 125 and code 4729.” _Oh no. Numbers._ Harry could never remember numbers.

She turned back around to her computer and popped a nicotine gum. Harry stood there awkwardly for a moment. Then turned around, mumbled a thank you and walked out of the cramped office. He looked at his schedule. _Biology. Great._

On the way to the room, he went to his assigned locker. Grabbing a marker out of his pale purple backpack he quickly wrote his code and locker number on the inside of his wrist. He’d never remember any other way. He quickly organised his locker and spun the lock carefully. He turned around only to step backwards, slamming into the lockers. Punk dude from the bathroom stood in front of him, a slight smirk playing on his pale pink lips. Harry’s eyes widened. Blondie tilted his head backwards, narrowing his eyes slightly. His lips curved into a full blown smirk. Harry blinked rapidly. Punk Dude advanced and Harry tried to step backwards. Only to have his lock dig into his shoulder painfully.

“I’ve never seen you here before.” Punk Dude stated. Harry held his breath. “I’m new?” He asked. Blondie hummed. “Is that so? You don’t sound so sure.” He whispered. Harry nodded. Blondie smirked and stepped back. Harry breathed out and his heart stopped trying to jump out of his chest. Blondie shoved his hands in his pockets and Harry noticed several thin bracelets and a leather band wrapped around his wrist. He eyed him almost predatorily. “What’s your name Flowers?” “Harry.” Blondie stepped forward again and dipped his head low beside Harry’s. “Nice to meet you, Harry.” His low voice whispering in Harry’s ear sent a shiver up his spine. He straightened and began to walk away. He waved a hand lazily above his head. “See you later Flowers.”

  
Harry took a moment to hyperventilate before heading off to Biology. _WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!_ He took a few calming breaths before knocking on the door of room 45. All the heads in the room swivelled around to stare at him when he walked in and he felt his face heat up, something it didn’t do when Blondie went all weird. “I’m Harry. Harry Potter.” The teacher nodded and waved at a seat near the back, the only empty seat, beside a familiar silvery blond head. “Sit there beside Mr.Malfoy.” _Oh dear._ He slowly made his way to the seat as the teacher went back to teaching about animal cells and plant cells. Malfoy smirked at him as he sat down cautiously. Harry kept his eye on the blond beside him as he took out a white spiral notepad. Malfoy didn’t stop staring at him and when he caught Harry’s gaze, he winked at the raven haired boy. Harry felt his face go red again and quickly turned his attention to the whiteboard. He began to take down notes, ignoring Malfoy beside him.

When the bell finally rang for the next class Harry sighed in relief. He quickly put his books in his bag and tried to get out of the room before students bombarded the door and blocked it. No luck. _Oh sugar._ Harry felt Malfoy behind him and he tensed up. He felt Blondie smirk behind him. Felt him smirk! But he didn’t do anything and Harry slipped out of the room unscathed. _Oh thank God._  
He was grateful until he got to his locker, where Blondie was waiting again. Harry stopped halfway down the corridor. _He hasn’t seen_ _me….I_ _can still run away._ He was in fight or flight mode and Harry was feeling very flighty today. But just as he was about to turn around, Blondie looked up from his phone and caught him in the middle of flight. He narrowed his eyes and pushed himself off of Harry’s locker.

He began to make his way towards him and Harry noticed how everyone moved out of his way. Except for the girls. They stood against the lockers, giggling behind manicured hands. Harry frowned at them. They bothered him and he shifted uncomfortably, feeling a twinge of annoyance. Blondie arrived in front of him and smirked devilishly. _He always smirks!_ Malfoy leaned closer and Harry felt his heart try to crawl out of his chest. “Don’t need to go to your locker, Harry?” He muttered. Harry shook his head wordlessly. He felt the giggling girls glaring at him mutinously and if they stared anymore his back will catch fire. He wanted to turn around and glare at them back but he wanted to keep an eye on Malfoy. The blond eyed him, an amused glint in his eyes. Harry gritted his teeth and finally turned around to glare at the girls. He had his hands on his hips and sent them his best death glare. Their eyes widened and they scurried down the corridor, away from the two boys.

The corridor was now deserted. Harry turned back around to see Malfoy grinning at him. “What?” He asked self-consciously. Malfoy shook his head. “Didn’t realise such a pretty boy could send some cheerleaders running scared.” He chuckled. His chuckle was low and raspy and sent shivers down Harry’s spine. He straightened up and shrugged. “I wasn’t always a 'pretty boy'.” On the outside Harry tried to maintain a cool composure but inside he was shrieking. _Pretty boy?! What?! Pretty?! *Cue confused screaming.*_ Malfoy raised an eyebrow, intrigued. “Oh really?” He asked. Harry nodded, his cool composure beginning to slip. He picked at the nail varnish on his long nails. Malfoy leaned forward and Harry had war flashbacks to the lockers. Blondie's head hovered by his ear, his blond hair tickling Harry’s neck. “Tell me more.” He whispered. Harry smothered a squeak. Malfoy straightened up and smirked, fully aware of his effect on Harry. “See you at lunch Flowers.” He walked off leaving Harry hyperventilating in the middle of the corridor. He was late to Spanish.   
\------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry stood at the doors of the cafeteria, holding his tray of food, and glancing around the room anxiously. _I don’t see him. Is he in here? Please God have mercy on me. If you help me, I’m willing to believe you’re real. See? You help me, I believe in you. Win win._ God did not help him. Blondie stood at the other end of the room, by two more double doors and when Harry caught his gaze he nodded at the doors he was leaning against. Harry sighed. He trudged slowly over to Malfoy who smirked at him. “Hello Flowers.” He said, a hint of playfulness in his tone. He went through the double doors, gesturing for Harry to follow him. Harry sighed again. _Can I get no peace?_ He followed him, out into a courtyard he hadn’t seen before. He eyed his surroundings suspiciously. Blondie was sat on a bench, leaning lazily against the wall. He watched Harry walk over to him, like a predator stalking his prey.

Harry sat down cautiously on the edge of the metal green bench. Malfoy leaned his head against the wall and gazed at him through narrowed eyes. “So, Flowers, not always pretty boy. Go.” He closed his eyes. Harry blinked at him in shock. When he didn’t start talking, Malfoy opened one eye and nudged Harry gently with his boot. “Go.” He said again. “What, no!” Blondie frowned, both eyes open now, piercing Harry with their cold silvery stare. “No?” He asked. Harry huffed. “No. Why do you want to know anyway? I don’t even know your first name! I don’t even know you!” He took a bite of his chocolate bar. A grin played on Malfoy's lips.

He sat up straight and his face was inches away from Harry’s. Harry swallowed anxiously, paralysed by those silver eyes. “You intrigue me Flowers.” He whispered. “Why?” Harry asked nervously. Malfoy cocked his head to the side, gazing at him interestedly. “I don’t know.” He replied honestly. He didn’t move back and his nose almost brushed Harry’s, that’s how close they were. Harry’s voice dropped to a whisper. “What do you want with me?” he asked, afraid to hear the answer. Draco’s eyes became hooded and his gaze became dark. “This.” He whispered and he closed the gap between them to press his lips against Harry’s.

The first thing Harry understood was warmth. A soft pressure against his lips and he didn’t mind it. He rather liked it. His eyes were closed and he leaned in to the warmth and the pressure increased. He made a noise in the back of his throat and his lips curved into a happy smile. Then the pressure was gone and his eyes flew open. Malfoy gazed at him, lips curved into a smirk, looking slightly shocked. Harry’s eyes widened when he realized what had happened. He clapped a hand over his mouth, the abrupt movement sending him flying off the bench onto the ground. Malfoy popped his head over the edge of the bench to see Harry sprawled across the tarmac. “You ok?” Harry squeaked.

**A/N: For those of you who have read other oneshots of mine, just wanted to say, if anyone has any requests, prompts or ideas and you want me to write them, don't hesitate to ask. Just comment them, and I'll do them! Requests are taken happily. Even if you've never read any other oneshots of mine, and you just like my writing style, requests are taken happily.**

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos and comment! And again, make sure to check out my account here and on Wattpad @SociallyAwkwardTeen5 for more Drarry oneshots! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
